<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reclaiming You [English Version] by LilTomato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110347">Reclaiming You [English Version]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato'>LilTomato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out of My Mind - LilTomato's Short-Stories [English] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, Classical Angel/Demon, Death/Rebirth, F/M, Female Yugo, Forbidden Love, Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Please Read Author Note Before Reading One-Shot, Religion/religious Topic, counterpartshipping, female yuya, gender bend, only on AO3, translated from German Version</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[English Version]</p><p>Everything they wanted was each other.</p><p>But because they weren't allowed to and everything turned against them, they took their fate into their own hands.</p><p> </p><p>Pay attention to the author note before reading this one-shot, thanks.</p><p>Rated E for safety</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuto/femYuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out of My Mind - LilTomato's Short-Stories [English] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reclaiming You [English Version]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And back again.</p><p>I'm truly sorry that I didn't post anything in December. Just one f***ing day before Christmas I lost a family member and I think that everyone understand that one isn't in the mood to post the next update in such situation.</p><p> </p><p>About the topic to this one-shot:</p><p>First, I want to put it on record that I belong to no denomination since my 18th birthday after leaving the community of faith I was born into.</p><p>Of course, that doesn't forbid me from thinking about religion, faith and what else goes with it.</p><p>If this topic doesn't appeal to a reader, I recommend them what I wrote in my profile here on Ao3 to that.</p><p> </p><p>About this one-shot itself:</p><p>When I wrote this fic, I wasn't well:</p><p>Lockdown, Corona, Incisions in real life, Corona, Stress, Corona... Did I say Corona?</p><p>Well, everyone can imagine what I mean.</p><p>And the mixture of mentioned things, together with thinking about religion, life, death and rebirth after reading the Angel Sanctuary and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne mangas (where God and religion are topic too), brought me to the point where I just wrote the whole thing from my soul.</p><p>This fic is the final result of this downbeat/depressing phase.</p><p>Sure one can throw in that the pandemia isn't over yet. I never said something differently.</p><p>However, this one-shot was the outlet so as not to get more depressed and it helped me to think more positv again.</p><p> </p><p>Alright, so much to the explanation why this thing came about. Now to the note in the summary:</p><p>I AM aware of that I won't meet each other's taste with this one-shot at all.</p><p>In my eyes, I didn't really manage as well to find a more positive ending for the love story between Yuto and Yuya in this one-shot. And I think that I was even less successful in implementing the topic of religion in this one-shot.</p><p>However I want that each of my readers is aware that he or she is solely responsible if he or she reads this one-shot and has problems with it.</p><p>Again, every reader is responsible for themselves when he or she reads this fic.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, who haven't I scared off and chased away?</p><p>Then I'll clear the way and let you read. (and assure you that the next parts of my short stories won't be like this)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hilt in his hand felt wrong. The blade had become so heavy from one second to the next that it seemed impossible to him so raise it one more time. In fact dangerous in such a situation but... he couldn't.</p><p>The battle raged around him like it was always when light and shadow, heaven and hell clashed against each other and let their armies loose on each other. Neither side wanted to give in even one millimeter, no matter how many fell in every single conflict.</p><p>He had already lost sight of his oldest brother, right at the beginning. Not that he needed to worry. The man could take on a dozen enemies and got away without a single scratch while his opponents could be lucky if they were still alive.</p><p>Where his other brother was he didn't know. However, Yuri could take care of himself very well too. Those standing in his way were already lost. He knew from only one person who was equal to the other. Was she here? As mean as it sounded but this was the smallest of his problems now!</p><p>He gritted his teeth. He felt powerless and so angry at the same time that he wanted to punch something. But he didn't move but saw only straight ahead. Pain and sorrow were reflected on his face.</p><p>She stood a few meters away from him, bow in her hands, arrow cocked and aimed at him. Actually no wonder, they were enemies, so God, this bastard, had intended it for both of them. But she trembled and if she had let go of the arrow, it would've surely missed its target.</p><p>The muscles in her face twitched like crazy showing the fight inside her. Tears, clear like crystal and sparkling like diamonds, run over her cheeks while the light of her true self flickered in her eyes, devoid of any life, as if it was candlelight that didn't want to cease to exist.</p><p>~~~Flashback~~~</p><p>"Go! You have to go!" Wild determination was in her face. "I'm not leaving you behind!" He took her arm but she shook her head. "If they catch you, they'll execute you right on the spot. And I'm not going to allow that!" With these words she pushed him through the portal while the first soldiers appeared behind her.</p><p>~~~Flashback End~~~</p><p>A part of him had expected her to be executed because she had protected him. Or that she had been imprisoned, her body trapped in crystal, her soul ripped out and banished in the human world to let her suffer there in an endless circle of pain, death and desperation.</p><p>To punish her that she covered her enemy and refused to destroy him...</p><p>On the other hand, she was God's "sweet, little ruby", like some of his kind had mocked. She had gotten a second chance...</p><p>As an emotionless puppet that fought so long until it broke down.</p><p>That only knew if she had someone in front of her who wasn't on her side or not, if she had to fight against that person til the bitter end and that only listened to the order of the person who had been planted as her chief of command in her brain by God.</p><p>If he hated someone in this moment, it was the Lord himself.</p><p>The sound of wing beats reached his ears and directed his gaze towards the woman who landed behind her, a rod in one hand, a sword in the other. "What are you DOING?!" she spat. "KILL HIM!!"</p><p>He looked to her and he could see how she fought even more against the control of her consciousness, didn't want to follow the order. Just like the Maker wanted to suppress her true self so that she was only loyal to him, so he didn't succeed. She resisted... but for how long?</p><p>He made a decision. He would be in a lot of trouble, would be punished very hard... But whatever might come now, he would take what he saw as his since some time.</p><p>"You can't kill me, no matter what HE and she there chat you up." he said self-confidently and took a step towards her. "You know that just like I do." The brunet screeched something behind her but he didn't pay attention to her. His eyes were on only one person in front of him.</p><p>Eventually, he was so close that he could push her weapon aside. But he didn't do it. He only looked at her... until bow and arrow slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground. A second later she sank to the ground too, her face in her hands and sobbing quietly while her waist-length hair fell over her shoulders.</p><p>He wanted to pull her to him and protect her from what let her suffer so much. But he couldn't when the older woman rushed towards them, a glowing light around her blade.</p><p>His own weapon flashed, when he raised his arm, and clashed against his opponent's. She stepped back, a mix of surprise and irritation on her face before fury returned.</p><p>"If you want to die earlier, then I will fullfil your wish, demon!" she hissed at him. "But before I will make sure that none of you monsters will get her!"</p><p>A dry laugh escaped him. "You really still think that she belongs to HIM?" he snorted tauntingly and enjoyed for a second how her eyes widened when she slowly understood. "Or that HE believes that?" he added coldly.</p><p>"YOU!" Hate flared in her eyes and she wanted to attack him again when a person jumped between them. "Say, Ray, is it so boring to fight with me that you rather want with my little brother?" the man sneered who interfered in the argument. He grinned but there was just as much rage in his eyes as in those of his opponent.</p><p>"Hey, I'll take care of Ray and you finish the girl." he called over his shoulder to the younger man.</p><p>He stayed silent turning to the girl who still cowered on the ground, trembling and slowly looking up to him. She was scared, so scared but he knew that she wasn't afraid of him.</p><p>"What's wrong? Just kill her!!"</p><p>He didn't react to the order, he only looked at her. She seemed to calm down a bit and he could see at her face that she accepted silently what may come... as long as it was his hand.</p><p>"I have a better idea, Zarc." he said loud so that the other heard him. Without waiting for an answer he pulled her up and to his chest. He had made up his mind.</p><p>"What the-?! What are you doing?!" He didn't look to the other to know how shocked his brother was about his reaction. But he wasn't interested in it. There would be consequences if they got caught and he had an idea what would wait for them.</p><p>Both of them.</p><p>However, he wanted only one thing.</p><p>She looked at him with these big eyes which had enchanted him from the very first moment trying to understand what he planned until she became aware of how tight his grip around her hip was.</p><p>How he claimed her in front of everyone's eyes.</p><p>Her expression became soft and and she leaned to him holding tight at him. She heard Ray screaming but she didn't pay attention to her. She didn't want to leave his side anymore.</p><p>"Let us go." He gave his brother a look that told him exactly where they belong to. Behind the two older ones he could seee Yuri with his favourite opponent, how they clashed and only realized slowly what was going on. As far away as they could be, he still felt the shock in pink and light blue soul mirrors.</p><p>"Yes." She laid her head on his shoulder and glanced to her vis-a-vis. It was a farewell. For ever.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>~~~</p><p>God wanted the angels to be loyal to him, over everything, loved him and followed his orders to preserve the mortal souls of humanity from sins and the temptations of the devil.</p><p>He wanted that their love for him was so great that there was no place in their hearts anymore for anything else - except life itself which should always be an underpart.</p><p>Who broke the rules, would be punished.</p><p>Sinner had no right to reach the heavens.</p><p>God wanted to bind his creations to himself so that they wouldn't turn away from him so that he would be alone after an eternity of loneliness.</p><p>But there was something God forgot.</p><p>Where His light was, there were shadows too. One couldn't without the other and to keep the world in balance, no one could destroy the other.</p><p>Just as God unterestimated what power could be behind honest feelings. A power, against which even the Creator could do little personally while he had to watch how one of his angels left with her true love.</p><p>~~~</p><p>A simple house, far away from any other human civilisation. They were exhausted and they knew that their flight would come to an end somehow.</p><p>But what end would wait for them?</p><p>Both sides hunted them. They could be sure of that. They were traitors. Angels as well as demons wanted their lifes.</p><p>But right now... they were free.</p><p>Free of the restraints that bound them to what they were. Free of the bonds to others who they would miss. Who they couldn't see ever again.</p><p>They knew what risks they had taken upon themselves. However, none of them regretted it. They couldn't and didn't want to life a life where they had to hide behind something they weren't.</p><p>She pressed to him, her fingers in his wild mop of hair while they kissed without any reservation. He held her tight when he pushed her against one of the walls.</p><p>He wanted to be gentle to her like he had been before to not hurt her. But the feeling of victory demanded more.</p><p>Finally she was his.</p><p>His true nature wanted to eternalize himself so much on her body that everyone could see that she belonged to him and no one else.</p><p>"Sh~" She broke away the few millimeters from him, which she had available, and brushed tenderly over his cheeks. "Everything is okay. You don't have to hold back yourself." She saw through him, saw the conflict in him and made the decision for him.</p><p>He loved and desired her even more for that.</p><p>He was sure that he was way too rough to her but she welcomed him and responded to his wishes, gave him what he demanded from her and took what was hers.</p><p>They didn't feel like fugitives, not at this moment. They felt like a married couple that hadn't seen each other for too long and now couldn't keep the hands off each other.</p><p>A way too long time, in which he had nearly betrayed himself because he had been so worried about her after she pushed him through the portal. Which was now over.</p><p>He didn't know how long it took until his head was clear enough to remember again, in which situation both of them were. She laid on her belly next to him, a thin blanket over her legs and her backside, breathing relaxed and visibly tired.</p><p>His fingers traced her outlines as if they wanted to investigate them anew although he knew them already. He didn't know how her wings could keep their bright white but he accepted it. She should have fall already but she was like the first time he saw her.</p><p>"Everything okay?" She looked at him as if she knew what was going on in him. He wouldn't be surprised if it was like that. She was closer to him than everyone else.</p><p>"I thought... I wish that time stops." he answered and played with one of her bangs. "So that no one finds us." He leaned towards her and breathed a kiss on her cheek. "So that we can spend eternity like this."</p><p>"I wish that too." She smiled and slid closer to him. He took her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. He didn't want to let go of her, never ever again.</p><p>They almost fell asleep but the feeling that something was getting closer kept them awake. "It's time." she whispered, fear in her eyes. She didn't want to be scared after he gave her so much courage. But she didn't want to lose him.</p><p>"I'm with you. I won't let go of you, no matter what." He meant what he said and she believed him. His hand held hers when they faced their fate they couldn't run away from. Together and choosing for themselves how their future looked like, no matter what others had planned for them.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Lord, I'm a sinner.</p><p>I love someone I'm not allowed to love. And still it doesn't matter to me.</p><p>I should follow what's standing in the grand scheme of life. It would be my destiny, I've been told so many times, my whole life. But I never felt as if this was truly me.</p><p>I felt imprisioned, like a bird in a cage.</p><p>Until you've send me the person who gave me freedom and got me out of this darkness, this emptiness, that clutched to me.</p><p>I don't care that said person is my enemy. They saved me, they released my soul from the pain inside.</p><p>I know, I shouldn't turn to you. I don't have any right to it. But still, I'm begging you... Show them the mercy everyone asks of you and save them.</p><p>Save the one person who deserves it because their power mean the salvation you want to grant all of your creations.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Exhausted, he brushed through his hair. The last assignment had been very tiring and he made up his mind to tell his boss what he thought of this when said boss wanted him to take over the personal security for would-be pop-stars or It-girls. The last one had been quite unpredictable and had constantly changed her opinion.</p><p>Well, her stalker had been finally caught and he could leave the task to her actual bodyguard because additional protection was no longer needed. She had demanded that he stayed but his job had been only to protect her until the man, who had been after her, was caught. Nothing more and nothing less.</p><p>His eyes wandered to his clock and he groaned in his mind. He still had to write a report about his mission but it was already late and he was tired. Besides, he had to get up early and report to the office.</p><p>He took a deep breath. He could write that report tomorrow. It was more important to him that he was getting a shower and then went to bed. He was one of the best but he doubted that he would've the next job already on the next day.</p><p>That lifted his mood a little bit when he turned around a corner... and suddenly collided with a smaller person.</p><p>He could just catch himself and instinctively he reached for his vis-a-vis so that they wouldn't fell to the ground. "Please excuse me. Is everything alright? You're not hurt, aren't you?" He eyed the other carefully.</p><p>"No, no, that's my fault." The voice was female and he saw the outlines of a woman's chest under the wide fabric of the hoodie in the light of the lamp post. Some wisps of hair could be seen underneath the hood. "Please excuse me."</p><p>He had the feeling as if he had heard her voice already but he didn't know when or where. "Everything alright? Are you okay?" he asked again and got a nod.</p><p>"Yes, I am." He saw a smile on her lips. "Bye." With that, she scurried past him and for some reasons, it bothered him that she was gone as quickly as she had appeared. Very much and accordingly was his mood when he continued his path and several paparazzi ran past him searching for someone.</p><p>At the next morning, he still had this brief encounter in his mind, although he had made up his mind to forget the girl. He wouldn't see her ever again, he was sure of that.</p><p>"Good morning~" He looked up from the computer screen and noticed one of his best friends in the door frame. "I have a new job for you." She came towards him and placed a thin paper file on his desk.</p><p>He sighed. "Already? I'm not finished with my report." he grumbled and reached for it. "You can finish it later. They are already here." she replied and he sighed again. "Okay, then give me a quick summary, please, Ruri." Usually he had more time to prepare for his clients.</p><p>"Sure. She's a VIP. Daughter of a famous entertainer and an industrial daughter. Goes to a private university and studies drama there. She had already some small roles in movies and a tv series, as well as a model job and she recorded a single last year."</p><p>"And still High Society." He groaned in his head. Did that mean that he had to protect a spoiled It-girl again, who thought that she was a princess who should have the whole world at her feet? Hopefully, it was well paid...</p><p>"I'm sorry." Ruri smiled apologetic while the two of them walked down the corridor. "Ah, look." She pointed at a scrawny man with mustache and striped suit who ran up and down in front of a door, a phone on the ear. "That's Nico Smiley, her manager."</p><p>He let Ruri talking while she spoke with the man and assured him that "the best of the best" would take care of his charge and prohibit that none of the "unpleasant guys", who were after the girl and wanted her for themselves, would reach their goal.</p><p>Though "girl" was maybe a bit overdone. She was already 19, so more a young woman, five years younger than him.</p><p>"May I ask where she actually is?" he interrupted the conversation. "Oh, she's in the room behind me. Learning, she has an exam in a few days." The other man grinned the whole time widely. He didn't know what he should think of it.</p><p>"Good, then I will go to her." he said and stepped towards the door. From the corner of his eyes he saw how the other's grin slipped. "Pardon? But that's not possible now!" he protested.</p><p>"If you want that I protect your client, then I have to know, who I'm dealing with. Who is she, how is she and so on." He stared at the man. "Or do you want something to happen to your client because I can't do my job properly?"</p><p>"Of course not, of course not!!" his vis-a-vis waved off and gulped, pulling on the collar of his shirt. "If something happens to her, I'm in big trouble with her mother..."</p><p>Interesting, he would remember that. This was an information that could be very important for the future if he had to deal with the man again.</p><p>Silently he turned around and entered the room. As soon as he did that he heard the incomprehensible mumbling and a second later, he spotted her on one of the lounges, her back to him.</p><p>When he closed the door, she flinched and and the mumbling stopped. "I'm sorry! I completely forgot about time." He was absolutely sure that he had heard her voice already but he wasn't sure where.</p><p>"That's alright. I'm your-" As soon as he started to speak, she leaped up and turned around...</p><p>...And the words instantly got stuck in his mouth when he suddenly knew who he had in front of him. A tiny part of his consciousness was wondering about it that he knew that with such certainty but he didn't pay any attention to it.</p><p>"You!" She recognized him. Surprise was in her expression, then she smiled. "How nice! I didn't think that we would see each other again."</p><p>"Same here." He came towards her, while she stepped around the piece of furniture, and held out his hand to her. When she took it, it felt as if lightning would flash through his veins and bring knowledge with it that was hidden deep in him.</p><p>"I... I have the feeling as if I would know you since an eternity." she said quietly. She looked a bit dizzy, just like he felt.</p><p>"Right, me too." They looked into each other's eyes and he felt how said feeling grew stronger, more intensive. Eventually he gulped.</p><p>"I'm Yuto."</p><p>She smiled. A smile from which he knew that he had seen it already, on a place that was long gone, at a time that was long over.</p><p>"I'm Yuya."</p><p>~~~</p><p>I finally found you!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'M on Twitter too: @_liltomato_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>